Nnnnaaaauuuughtyyyy
by TheNewMrsKrueger613
Summary: Obviously a story about Freaky Fred. Rated M for a reason. Written at 4 AM so it might be cracky.


_**Nnnnaaaauuuughtyyyy**_

A/N: This is a somewhat cracky pwp about Freaky Fred from "Courage the Cowardly Dog". The plot bunny bit me after I watched the episode for the 100th time and it wouldn't let me sleep. The setting is in the 1980s when I'll assume Fred was a teenager and likely an apprentice at the local barber shop.

It was just after 6:00 PM and it was time for the shop to close up. Fred had just finished sweeping up all the hair from the day's customers and he was getting ready to head back home with his paycheck in hand. He stopped at the door and decided he would take some of his work home with him. He looked around to be sure he was alone and snatched one of the electric razors from the table. He then walked out the door to his car before his boss would notice.

On his way home, Fred decided to stop at the video store to rent a movie. He went inside and decided to get a sci-fi move. The movie he'd chosen was a B movie from the 50s called "Attack of the 50 Foot Hairball". He felt a feeling he'd grown accustomed to at the sight, feel, thought, or smell of hair and he rushed to the checkout counter before his arousal was noticed. After paying the 7 day rental price for the move he headed out to his car and sped home.

To his relief, Fred's parents weren't at home. He found a note on the refridgerator door saying they'd went out grocery shopping and would be home before 8. He went to his room with his move, razor and an aching hard on. He closed and locked his bedroom door behind him.

His hamster, fur just starting to grow back, ran from him to the back of its cage and bared its teeth at him.

He ignored the small rodent, turned on his TV/VCR, and put the movie in. He took his clothes off and sat down on his bed, setting the razor down at his feet. He closed his eyes and started stroking his cock as he waited for the movie to start. The beginning was fairly boring to him so he didn't pay much attention.

The plot was fairly easy to figure out without really paying attention anyway. These scientists were trying to come up with a way to reverse or slow male pattern baldness. Something had gone wrong in the mixture and hair grew out of control and became sentient.

When it had finally gotten to when the hair started growing Fred's seemingly permanent grin widened and his cock jumped excitedly. He closed his eyes and moaned softly as he started stroking harder and faster. He picked up the razor he'd brought home and turned it on, the sound exciting him further. He bit his lower lip and opened his eyes so he could see what he was doing. He then started shaving his legs. He loved the feel of the razor cutting through the hair and he moaned again. He then started very carefully shaving his balls then the rest of his pubic area. He was panting softly and then brought the razor to his chest and shaved the tiny hairs that had just started to grow there. He was getting close to his orgasm but was able to keep himself from cumming before he wanted to. After regaining his control, he shaved his arm and armpit. He switched hands so that he could get the other arm and armpit and then shaved his eyebrows. He had to stop and turn the razor off when he thought he heard the front door open. He went to the window to see if his parents had returned but his car was still the only one in the driveway so he returned to his bed and what he had been doing. His hand returned to his cock and he turned the razor back on and shaved the wild, unruly hair on his head. The sound of the razor's motor and the sound it made as it cut through the thicker hair on his head was too much and he couldn't hold back any longer. As he shaved off the last bit of his hair, he came hard, moaning loudly and trusting into his hand roughly. He lay down on his bed and turned the razor off again. He closed his eyes, his large grin settling into a small contented smile. He wiped up his cum and licked it off of his slender fingers. He turned the movie off and got dressed. He wasn't sure how his parents would react to what he'd done but he honestly didn't care. He always felt his best when he was being naughty.


End file.
